marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of Lorelei
The Chase of Lorelei was an attempt by the combined forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif to capture Lorelei. Background arrives back onto the Earth]] Following a failed attempt to conquer the Nine Realms by enthralling many men to fight for her, Lorelei was captured and imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons. When the Dark Elves attacked Asgard during the Second Dark Elf Conflict, the Kurse caused a massive escape in the Dungeons, and Lorelei was among the released prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men After getting rid of her Asgardian Collar, she fled to Earth using a secret passage between worlds and arrived in Death Valley, where she enthralled Jimmy Mackenzie so he would serve her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I In order to recapture her, Sif was sent on Earth as well. Chase Spotted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Jimmy Mackenzie drove Lorelei to Rosie's Desert Oasis to purchase supplies for their trip. There, Lorelei met with the biker gang of the Dogs of Hell led by Rooster. Deciding that they were more fitting to her needs than Mackenzie, Lorelei killed her first thrall with a single punch and enthralled the Dogs of Hell to serve her in his place. Lorelei ordered the gang to bring her money and weapons so that she could build a conquering army to be unleashed on Earth. Meanwhile, Lorelei remained hidden at the Oasis as she could not risk being spotted by those who could have been chasing her. The Dogs of Hell made several heists and brought back their plunder to Rosie's Desert Oasis, including cash money, jewelry and weapons as Lorelei requested. Rosie came back and was enraged to see that her husband was completely obedient to Lorelei. Lorelei grew tired of Rosie's complaints and ordered Rooster to silence her. Rooster complied without hesitation and killed his own wife by choking her to death. explains the threat of Lorelei]] Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. encountered Sif who was chasing Lorelei. They brought her to the Bus, where Sif explained the purpose of her mission, stating that Lorelei was a threat to nothing less than the whole world. Therefore, S.H.I.E.L.D. monitored signs of spiked criminal activity in the area where Lorelei had been last spotted and learned about the heists made by the Dogs of Hell, directing them to Rosie's Desert Oasis. Battle at Rosie's Desert Oasis fights Lorelei's thralls]] Coulson's Team with Sif went to Rosie's Desert Oasis, where they encountered policemen who were already enthralled by Lorelei and shot at them. While Phil Coulson and Grant Ward dealt with the policemen and the Dogs of Hell who were stationed outside the building, Sif entered and confronted Lorelei who was accompanied by several Dogs of Hell. Sif easily got rid of the Dogs of Hell, but Lorelei escaped. Moreover, the Asgardian Collar Sif intended to put on Lorelei was damaged by a gunshot. Lorelei watched as Ward fought and defeated Rooster. Impressed by Ward's fighting skills, Lorelei tried to enthrall Ward by the sole sound of her voice. However, Ward resisted and called for backup. Before they arrived, Lorelei touched Ward's arm, bending his will to Lorelei's commands. Ward and Lorelei rode a motorbike to Las Vegas before S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sif could capture Lorelei. Battle on the Bus Since Lorelei feared Sif more than anything, Grant Ward decided to eliminate that threat for her. They lured S.H.I.E.L.D. into Los Angeles and infiltrated the Bus while Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Sif inspected their hotel room. Once on the plane, Lorelei enthralled Leo Fitz. When the team returned, Fitz told Sif that he had repaired the Asgardian Collar and brought Sif to the plane's Cage, imprisoning her. Ward then took the Bus off the ground. Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson were also trapped inside the Medical Pod. While Coulson met the enthralled Fitz and made him believe that he was also under Lorelei's influence and Ward tried to eject Sif out of the plane, May confronted Lorelei, who threw her away on several meters with a single punch. Ward joined them and Lorelei taunted May before leaving Ward and May fight each other. Sif managed to get back in the plane and waited in the Cage for Lorelei to come and seize her sword. Once Sif and Lorelei were locked in the Cage, a brutal fight erupted. is defeated by Lady Sif]] Elsewhere on the Bus, Fitz was knocked out by Coulson while Ward and May were still violently fighting each other. Eventually, Ward managed to hold May at gunpoint and shot only to find that May had removed the magazine. The second after, Ward was released from Lorelei's spell as Sif had ultimately defeated her and put the Asgardian Collar back on her throat. Ward told May that he was back to his own self and Sif confirmed what he said. Relieved, May nonetheless blew the last punch on Ward's face. Aftermath takes Lorelei back to Asgard]] Once the battle ended, Sif bid farewell to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Lorelei was successfully taken back to Asgard to be imprisoned once again. Moreover, Melinda May decided to end her sexual relationship with Grant Ward due to what Lorelei had told her about the person Ward truly desired. References Category:Events